


Mie's Moon

by Rysler



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler





	Mie's Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/gifts).



Jack liked to joke that if Sam was a numbers person so much, how come she hadn't made it rich in the stock market?

That was her dad's domain. Missles-cost-this-much-troop-movements-spy-satallites Mr. Washington D.C.

She'd never take a desk job.

Neither would Jack, so that settled it.

But that didn't make her dumb. She absorbed, without really caring, the numbers Hammond spouted. He said it cost about a million dollars every time the dialed up the gate. That was a lot of toilet seats for the Pentagon.

She absorbed the rules and regulations--whatever it took to serve with honor--no off-the-books missions through the gate. No vacations off-world. No consorting with aliens. Other than Teal'c. Or her daughter. Okay, she wasn't so good with that one.

But she understood both the spirit and the letter of the regulations, and really, she didn't even mind that she couldn't go off-world and get shot at or poisoned or captured on her own time.

With a lab and a budget like hers, she just as soon stay at home.

Jack liked to point out that she was the smartest person in the world--if not the universe (highly unlikely, she'd blush)--so getting around regs was child's play. And just this once, without going rogue, or getting court-martialed, or ending up with a rash on her unmentionables, Sam was going to do something purely hedonistic.

Not purely. The work had to be done--maybe not by her, but she was damn good at it, and Janet still had to get her off-world field hours in--though not necessarily on this mission, but it was safe enough. Sam felt a little guilty setting it up and getting Hammond's approval.

Jack had validated her guilt by giving her a dirty look, but hadn't said anything.

Cassandra was happy enough to know her parents weren't doing anything dangerous, and she preferred weekends at Jack's cabin to spending time with her mom anyway.

Daniel had not looked up from his statue or his magnifying glass when she'd said goodbye, only uttering, "I'm glad I'm not in the military and don't have to do crap like that."

Sam strolled up the gangway to the shimmering wormhole with 50 pounds of camping equipment and radio telescope strapped to her back. If she'd truly been a genius, she would have made her plan work without the potential of giving herself a hernia.

"Here we go," she murmured.

"Let me go first, Sam?" Janet asked. "Let me be all alone on an alien world, just for a moment."

Sam gestured.

Janet stepped into the puddle.

Sam turned around and waved goodbye to Hammond and grinned.

Hammond waved back.

Sam stepped backward into the puddle and vanished from Earth.

Jack frowned and folded his arms.

"Something on your mind, Colonel?" Hammond asked.

"Think she'll come back, sir?"

"They always do," Hammond said, clapping Jack on the shoulder. "They always do."

* * *

Janet smiled and looked out at the valley. The Stargate was at the edge of a forest. Stone was under her feet, but other than that, the landscape looked wild and untouched, full of craggy mountains and trees a thousand years old.

"Sam," she asked, "Why isn't there more evidence of a civilization here, if there's a Stargate?"

"My theory? When they got here this moon was much hotter, much more primordial, but they had plans for it. And then never got to fulfill those plans. Never got to plant their seed, so to speak, like they did with humans on other worlds."

"Why not put the gate in space, then?"

"The Ancients were much more planet-bound than you'd think. Being out in the universe didn't excite them as much as unlocking its secrets. I mean, think about it. At the height of their civilization they were way more evolved than we are now and all their secret labs and wonders are buried under mountains. Maybe they had a space-faring age in their youth."

Janet snorted. Then she asked, "Last question, I swear. I know we can't use a shuttle or even a truck because we don't want any Goa'uld patrols to take note--what you've done to disguise the Stargate activation is already beyond my comprehension--but I really have to walk several days carrying 50 pounds? Really?"

"That's your question?" Sam asked.

"That's my question."

"Sorry," Sam said, chuckling. "All part of your training."

"Wonderful."

"Hey, at least be glad the Ancients built their gate close to one of the tallest mountains, clear of debris."

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Janet muttered.

* * *

They made camp as the sun was setting on its second day. The moon spun wobbly and fast. Janet, in the weak gravity, despite the special boots, could feel herself spinning along with it. Motion sickness from space travel was a common problem, but this, she felt, shouldn't count.

Thanks to medication--fantastic to have a doctor with the mission, she thought--by the second nightfall she'd adjusted and become one with the ground beneath her feet. Their greenish-yellow fire was in a clearing near the base of the mountain mountain they would climb at the dawn. The second dawn, Sam had explained.

"As if I can sleep all day tomorrow," Janet said, staring into the fire.

Sam tore open a MRE. "Chicken?"

"With what?"

"Um. Gravy and...pinto beans."

"Did you pick these?"

"I let Daniel," Sam said.

"Daniel will eat anything. Have you ever treated him for food poisoning?"

Sam cringed.

Janet grinned and stole the cracker packet from the bag.

"Hey."

"Any peanut butter?"

Sam sighed and pulled out the tiny packet of peanut butter. "Go nuts."

"I'll share," Janet said. She bumped Sam's shoulder. "Why is the fire green?"

"Usually due to copper traces. Want me to run a spectrum analysis?"

"No. Leave a little magic."

"Science is magic," Sam protested.

Janet rubbed her back, and they ate slowly as the sky got darker.

* * *

Sam poked at the dying fire. She looked up. They were still facing the planet's shadow, and would not spin toward the stars for an hour. The blackness made her feel like she was on a sound stage.

A typical, freezing cold sound stage.

She shivered and moved closer to Janet. "Should we put on another log?"

"We should go to bed," Janet said.

"But we don't have to get up for days."

Janet put one mittened hand on Sam's neck. She pulled her close and they kissed.

"Definitely bed," Sam said.

Sam checked the netting on the gear then knelt on the sleeping bag.

"Boots," Janet said.

"What if something atta--"

"Boots."

Sam sighed and sat down, reaching for her laces.

"Let me," Janet said.

Sam leaned back.

Janet unlaced her boots and pulled them off, leaving Sam in military-issue socks. Janet took one foot and massaged.

"I don't have that many clean socks," Sam said. She gazed at Janet while sprawled back on her elbows, biting her lip.

"I don't want your feet to get cold," Janet said.

"What about the rest of me?" Sam asked, sitting up and shrugging out of her jacket.

"Sometimes that improves things," Janet said.

Sam blushed, but pulled her shirt over her head.

Stargate Command had deemed the climate too mild and the equipment to heavy to bother with a pup tent, but Sam hoped there was no one out in space watching them. Janet put her hand on Sam's belt buckle. Sam cared a little less about the rest of the solar system.

"What about your boots?" Sam managed to say, as Janet pulled open her belt and unbuttoned her fly, all with her left hand as she leaned over Sam, gazing into her face.

"In a second," Janet said.

Sam fell back and Janet's hand was against her, inside her open pants, and they were kissing. Sam tugged Janet's shirt free and slipped her hands underneath, stroking smooth skin. She pulled Janet closer, wanting her closer, as Janet's fingers found that spot that made her groan and arch upward. Closer.

"Janet," she said between kisses.

Janet pressed.

Sam braced one knee and rolled over, pushing Janet onto her back. Her knees were on either side of Janet's, but Janet had already resumed her stroking, now pressing up instead of down.

"Not fair," Sam said. She brushed Janet's hair from her face.

"Something you wanted, flyboy?" Janet asked.

"A good time," Sam joked.

"Take what you want."

Sam growled, kissing Janet hard, pushing Janet's shirt and bra up as far as they would go, not taking the time to pull it off before she lowered her mouth to Janet's breast.

Janet hissed. She cradled Sam's head as Sam worked her way down, sucking her stomach, biting her hip, and then yanking her pants down the same way she had pushed up the shirt, ignoring the boots, and kissed Janet's thigh. She could smell Janet's arousal and see the wetness between her thighs, and knew it mirrored what Janet's hand had found.

Janet curled her fingers in Sam's hair and yanked her up for a kiss. Sam slipped her tongue into Janet's mouth. Janet's hands squeezed her bare breasts. Her nipples hardened eagerly and sent tingles to where she really wanted Janet's hands, before she had foolishly moved.

Despite the change in positions, Sam who felt herself losing control. Her whole body was alive and wanting, moving, aching. She cupped Janet's neck, drawing her into the kiss. With her other hand she grabbed Janet's wrist and brought it between her legs, and then rose up, gasping, at the sharp pressure of Janet's fingers.

"Janet," she groaned. "There."

"Come on, baby," Janet said.

Sam strained, arching back. Janet knew just how to touch her, just how to love her, even if everything else was alien, even firelight.

"Oh, God," Sam said. She fell over Janet just as she came. Janet held her as she shivered and stroked her until she whimpered and twisted away.

She languidly kissed Janet's jaw, and then her neck, and then moved down, so her breasts dragged across Janet's, and then pressed into her belly, and then her thighs.

"Sam," Janet whispered.

Sam's breasts were at her knees, and Sam lowered her mouth, just her mouth, no other part of her had touched Janet there, where Janet was swollen and beautiful and waiting.

Janet cursed at her boots, wriggling to give Sam better access.

"I could--" Sam lifted her head to say.

"Nevermind," Janet said. She stroked Sam's hair and brought Sam toward her, pressing down, until Sam's lips touched her, and then Sam's tongue.

Then it was Sam's turn to hold on, while Janet was lost.

* * *

They left the campsite before the second dawn, in the gray that dissipated their flashlights and shrouded the trees around them. Janet's shoulders were bruised by the packs. A day without them hadn't been enough to heal, and four days--or six, she was losing count--left her smelling like a pioneer. She sloughed behind, grateful for the mountain-climbing gloves that kept her hands from being torn to shreds.

She admired Sam's focus. Sam checked on her every two minutes--after the first few glances, Janet had timed her--but the rest of the time she only looked upward, toward her goal. Sam's determination drove her for every mission, whether it was installing telescopes or saving the world or making love.

Janet appreciated her will. Just as much as she appreciated the constant sight of Sam's ass above her.

When her muscles became too sore, she sprinted up to smack Sam on the ass.

Sam yelped and looked down.

"I need a break," Janet said.

Sam slid back down to where Janet leaned against an outcrop. She said, "Drop your gear."

"How much further is the climb?"

Sam shaded her eyes and looked up. "Two more hours. But we've done most of it. We just have to find the west-facing wall. Let's have lunch."

Eating two more MREs would lighten their load, and Sam convinced Janet to leave her pack behind, including the medical equipment, the extra radio, and Janet's vest and gun. Sam tucked the sleeping bag onto her own pack.

"We should really take the kit," Janet said. "What if something happens?"

"We've got the adrenaline shot and the sewing kit, and you can make a tourniquet. The rest can wait if we need to retrieve it. Or, it can't wait, and we wouldn't need it anyway."

"Sam."

Sam smiled. An attempt at innocence that Janet had always been able to see through.

She found it easier to think of Sam as a daredevil back at Cheyenne Mountain, or at home in the suburbs, where her wildness was relegated to riding a motorcycle on empty desert highways, or flight training alien-Earth hybrid fighters, or hare-brained schemes that bent the law of physics but took place safely underground.

Alone with only Sam, an empty moon, and the potential threat of annihilation from the sky, Sam's confidence was a little scary.

Janet snorted. Wasn't that the determination she had been admiring earlier?

Sam leaned against a rock. She said, "We don't go on missions together that often."

"No."

"Janet. Major. I need you to do exactly what I say, without hesitation. If it comes to that. I'll--"

Save my life, Janet thought. "Yes," she answered aloud.

Of course leaving the pack behind wasn't dangerous, or Sam never would have done it.

Janet rotated her shoulders. "You'll keep me in one piece. I appreciate it."

"So do I," Sam said.

They ate lunch, and then kissed, snuggled against the outcropping. When Janet's hand crept along her inner thigh, Sam pulled back and sighed.

"The mission comes first," Sam said.

"Always, Sam? How do I know what your team does off-world?"

Sam said, "You think I'm a member of that boy's club? Please."

"Now I'm imagining Teal'c--"

"If you imagine Teal'c like that, we're never going to get anything done."

"Is it true what they say--"

Sam put her fingers on Janet's lips.

Janet kissed her fingers.

Sam smiled, and then went to get the pack. "Two more hours," she said.

"I can do anything for two hours," Janet murmured.

* * *

Sam looked up from her laptop, finally, and smiled. "There," she said.

"Transmitting?"

"Once a week it'll send data through the gate, unless something happens. Then it'll go once an hour. Or like, if it gets knocked over by wind, it'll tell us."

Janet nodded. She'd been in awe of the view when Sam pulled her onto the high plateau where they'd build the antenna. Sam had no eye for anything but electronics. So Janet kept watch over the mountains and the sky and her lover while Sam sent the tower ten feet into the sky.

The sun, twice the size of Earth's in the sky, but still just a big yellow sun, sank toward the short horizon, the one that made Janet woozy with how small and how fast the moon moved. She hugged herself, and Sam sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"All done?" Janet asked.

"All done." Sam said. "If only they could see me now. Me and my deep space radio telemetry."

"The lie has become your truth."

Sam snorted.

Janet looked out over the mountains. "It reminds me of Colorado."

"If you cut out just Colorado and bent it into a sphere and--" Sam stopped. "Too nerdy?"

"I like knowing how you look at the world," Janet said.

"We could stay," Sam said.

"Leave the military behind. The politics. The 'Don't ask, don't tell.' The red tape. The Wal-Marts and the pollution and the guns--"

"We brought guns," Sam reminded her.

"To a radio construction project. Isn't that sad?"

"When I was flying in the Gulf, I never had to shoot at anything. I was a shield, instead of a weapon. I liked that feeling."

"As much as you liked flying planes?"

Sam grinned. "The whole package. Serving my country, and doing what people told me I couldn't do at the same time."

Janet patted her leg.

The sun sank, turning the sky just above the horizon a deep salmon--deeper than Janet had ever seen. She breathed in, filling her lungs with air that held too much oxygen and not enough nitrogen, and made her heady.

"So you wouldn't give it up," she said.

"Nope. Not long rides down 115. Not Cassandra, not Jack, not my dad. Not my chance to build a spaceship one day. A real one." Sam looked at the sky, and added, "Not the chance to see an alien sunset on another dozen worlds."

Janet put her head on Sam's shoulder.

"You?"

"I just want my bathtub, and a long, hot soak, and maybe the radio playing."

Sam chuckled and checked the laptop. Janet kept her hand on Sam's back as the sun touched the horizon and then dipped below.

"We've got enough daylight left to get back to where we left our gear. We can camp there."

"Joy," Janet said.

"Now I know why you don't come with us to Jack's cabin," Sam said.

"Now you know."

Janet got up, rubbing her shoulders, and then yelped as Sam caught her in a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Major Carter, put me down!"

Sam lowered her to the ground and kissed her. Janet caught Sam's shoulders. They kissed again, lingering, holding on as dusk settled around them.

"We've still got a few days," Janet said.

"If we curve slightly east, we'll hit a river. I think it's worth checking out."

"Lead the way," Janet said. "I'll follow."

END


End file.
